Liste der Filme und Animes von Studio Ghibli
Die Ghibli-Werke sind Werke des Studio Ghiblis. Sie sind hier chronologisch sortiert. Das Studio produziert hauptsächlich Animes und arbeitet auch mit anderen Studios, wie Walt Disney, zusammen; vor allem bei der Übersetzung seiner Filme. Schneller Überblick aller bisher erschienen Filme, neuerste zuerst: · 2013 Kaze Tachinu (Regie Hayao Miyazaki; ? Min., FSK ab ?) · 2013 Kaguya-hime no Monogatari (Regie Isao Takahata; ? Min., FSK ab ?) · 2011 Kokuriko-Zaka Kara (Regie Goro Miyazaki; 91 Min., FSK ab ?) · 2010 Arrietty - Die wundersame Welt der Borger (Regie Hiromasa Yonebayashi; 91 Min., FSK ab 0) · 2008 Ponyo - Das große Abenteuer am Meer (Regie Hayao Miyazaki; 101 Min., FSK ab 0) · 2006 Die Chroniken von Erdsee (Regie Goro Miyazaki; 115 Min., FSK ab 6) · 2004 Das wandelnde Schloss (Regie Hayao Miyazaki; 119 Min., FSK ab 6) · 2002 Das Königreich der Katzen (Regie Hiroyuki Morita; 75 Minuten, FSK ab 6) · 2001 Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland (Regie Hayao Miyazaki; 125 Min., FSK ab 0) · 1999 Meine Nachbarn die Yamadas (Regie Isao Takahata; 104 Min., FSK ab 6) · 1997 Prinzessin Mononoke (Regie Hayao Miyazaki; 128 Min., FSK ab 12) · 1995 Stimme des Herzens (Regie Yoshifumu Kondo; 111 Min., FSK ab 0) · 1994 Pom Poko (Regie Isao Takahata; 118 Min., FSK ab 6) · 1993 Flüstern des Meeres (Regie Tomomi Mochizuki; 71 Min., FSK ab 0) · 1992 Porco Rosso (Regie Hayao Miyazaki; 92 Min., FSK ab 12) · 1991 Tränen der Erinnerung (Regie Isao Takahata; 118 Min., FSK ab 12) · 1989 Kikis kleiner Lieferservice (Regie Hayao Miyazaki; 103 Min., FSK ab 0) · 1988 Mein Nachbar Totoro (Regie Hayao Miyazaki; 86 Min., FSK ab 0) · 1988 Die letzten Glühwürmchen (Regie Isao Takahata; 85 Min., FSK ab 6) · 1986 Das Schloss im Himmel (Regie Hayao Miyazaki; 124 Min., FSK ab 6) · 1984 Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde (Regie Hayao Miyazaki; 116 Min., FSK ab 12) Thematik Umwelt Die Filme haben meist die Umwelt als Thema. Es wird gezeigt, welche Auswirkungen es haben kann, wenn der Mensch die Natur nur ausbeutet. Oft kommen dann Naturwächter vor, wie z.B. Tiere, die gegen die Menschen kämpfen. Jedoch kann der Mensch nicht über alles hinwegsehen, sondern muss mit der Natur zusammenarbeiten. Bei Prinzessin Mononoke konnte der Film nur ein gutes Ende nehmen, als Waldhüterin San und Reisender Ashitaka dem Waldgott seinen Kopf, der von Eboshi abgehauen wurde, zurückbrachte. Hier hat die Gier des Kaisers nach dem Kopf das Leben des Waldes und der umliegenden Siedlung gekostet. Dieses Thema wird schön in Prinzessin Mononoke und Pom Poko gezeigt, findet sich in zahlreichen Filmen wieder und wurde mit Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde ein fester Bestandteil der Filme. Animes zum diesem Thema: *Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland *Pom Poko *Ponyo - Das große Abenteuer am Meer *Prinzessin Mononoke Gesellschaft Mit dem Thema Umnwelt wird auch oft das Thema Gesellschaft aufgegriffen. Beide Themen hängen eng zusammen. Schließlich ist der Mensch Hauptfaktor, was Zerstörung der Umwelt belangt. Die Natur rächt sich dann an den Menschen - an der Gesellschaft. Damit man besser mit der Umwelt umgehen kann, muss die Gesellschaft als Ganzes daran mitwirken. Arbeit An Pom Poko erkennt man deutlich, was Arbeit anrichten kann. Es macht den Menschen zu Individualisten, wodurch die Menschen mehr auf sich selbst achten als auf ihre Mitmenschen und Umwelt: Die Menschen arbeiten hart für ihr Geld, um es für nutzlosen Schnickschnak auzugeben. Dies erkannte Shoukichi aus Pom Poko, als er sich den Menschen anpasste. Das Problem der Arbeit wird an Yubaba aus Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland verdeutlicht. Yubaba ist eine reiche ehrgeizige Geschäftsfrau eines. Jedoch vernachlässigte sie ihr Kind Bou und ihre Schwester Zeniba. Im Badehaus gingen alle Mitarbeiter dem Geld nach und wurden vom Ohngesicht reingelegt: Das Geld war nicht echt, sondern bloß verzauberte Kohle aus Schlamm. Hieran wird deutlich, dass das Geld nur einen begrenzten Wert hat. Animes zum diesem Thema: *Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland *Pom Poko Kindererziehung Tränen der Erinnerung und Ponyo - Das große Abenteuer am Meer thematisiert die Kindererziehung. Bei Tränen der Erinnerung wird ein Kontrast zwischen Taekos strenger Familie und Toshios liebevoller Familie dargestellt. Taeko entschied sich am Ende des Filmsm mit der liebevollen Familie auf dem Land zu leben, und gibt ihr Stadtleben auf. In Kikis kleiner Lieferservice muss die Hexe Kiki, als sie dreizehn Jahre alt wird, für ein Jahr das Elternhaus verlassen und sich selbstständig machen. Animes zum diesem Thema: *Kikis kleiner Lieferservice *Mein Nachbar Totoro *Ponyo - Das große Abenteuer am Meer *Tränen der Erinnerung Krieg Einige Filme haben den Krieg zum Thema. Die letzten Glühwürmchen beispielsweise thematisiert die Folgen des Zweiten Weltkriegs, und in Porco Rosso geht es um Luftpiraten. Animes zum diesem Thema: *Die letzten Glühwürmchen *Porco Rosso (Film) Animes Die Animes werden unterteilt in Filme, Musikvideos, Spots, Shorts und Non-Ghibli. Filme → Alle Filme Kokurikozaka kara.jpg|Kokurikozaka kara (2011) Arrietty-dvd-de.jpg|Arrietty - Die wundersame Welt der Borger (2010) Ponyo und das verzauberte Goldfischmädchen-DVD.jpg|Ponyo und das verzauberte Goldfischmädchen (2008) Iblard.jpg|Iblard Time, OVA (2007) Die Chroniken von Erdsee-DVD.jpg|Die Chroniken von Erdsee (2006) Taneyamagahara no Yoru.jpg|Night of Taneyamagahara (2006) Das wandelnde Schloss-DVD.jpg|Das wandelnde Schloss (2004) Das Königreich der Katzen-DVD.jpg|Das Königreich der Katzen (2002) Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland-DVD.jpg|Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland (2001) Meine Nachbarn die Yamadas-DVD.jpg|Meine Nachbarn die Yamadas (1999) Prinzessin Mononoke-DVD.jpg|Prinzessin Mononoke (1997) Stimme des Herzens-DVD.jpg|Stimme des Herzens (1995) Pom Poko-DVD.jpg|Pom Poko (1994) Flüstern des Meeres-DVD.jpg|Flüstern des Meeres (1993) Porco Rosso-DVD.jpg|Porco Rosso (1992) Tränen der Erinnerung-DVD.jpg|Tränen der Erinnerung (1991) Kikis kleiner Lieferservice-DVD.jpg|Kikis kleiner Lieferservice (1989) Die letzten Glühwürmchen-DVD.jpg|Die letzten Glühwürmchen (1988) Mein Nachbar Totoro-DVD.jpg|Mein Nachbar Totoro (1988) Das Schloss im Himmel-DVD.jpg|Das Schloss im Himmel (1986) Musikvideos → Alle Musikvideos Die Musikvideos sind Clips für ein Musikstück. Die Musik sind von Musikern. Das Studio macht nur die Animation. Piece.jpg|Piece (2009) dore-dore-no-uta.jpg|Which Which Song (2005) On-your-mark.jpg|On Your Mark (1995) Spots → Alle Spots Spots sind kurze Clips im Fernsehen. Dazu gehören Werbespots. Nisshin Seifun.jpg|Nisshin Seifun, Werbespot (2010) Yomiuri.jpg|Yomiuri, Werbespot (2004) House-food.jpg|House Foods,Werbespot (2003) Delicious Tea.jpg|Delicious Tea, Werbespot (2001) Mushi-bug.jpg|Lawson - Ghibli Museum Tickets, Werbespot (2001) Tscs.jpg|The Sky-Colored Seed, TV Spot (1992) Nandarou.gif|What Is It, TV Spot (1992) Shorts → Alle Shorts Shorts sind Kurzfilme und werden in Studio Ghibli Museum oder auf DVDs als Extra veröffentlicht. Takara.jpg|Takara Sagashi (2011) Pandane.jpg|Pandane to Tamago Hime (2010) Chuuzumou.jpg|Chuuzumou (2010) Yadosagashi.jpg|Yadosagashi (2006) Monmon.jpg|Mizugumo Monmon (2006) Hoshi wo Katta Hi.jpg|Hoshi wo Katta Hi (2006) Gi2.jpg|Ghiblies 2 (2002) Imaginary flying machines.jpg|Imaginary Flying Machines (2002) Kujiratori.jpg|Kujiratori (2001) Catbasu.jpg|Mei to Koneko Bus (2001) Koro.jpg|Koro's Big Day Out (2001) Gi.jpg|Ghiblies (2000) Animes vor der Gründung des Studios → Alle Werke Vor Gründung des Studios haben die Mitarbeiter an vielen Animes mitgewirkt. Oft wird Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde als Ghibli-Werk bezeichnet, weil es die Gründung des Studios ermöglicht. Aber der Film wurde von einem anderen Studio produziert und somit ist der Film offiziell nicht von Studio Ghibli. Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde-DVD.jpg|Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde (1984) Gauche-the_cellist.jpg|Goshu der Cellist(1982) Leer.jpg|Panda! Go Panda! (1972) Weitere Non-Ghibli-Werke → Alle Werke Studio Ghibli hat an den Werken mitgewirkt, aber sie haben sie nicht produziert. Daher zählen sie nicht zu Werken von Studio Ghibli. leer.jpg|Space Station No. 9, Musikvide (2005) leer.jpg|Portable Kuukou, Musikvideo (2004) Gits2.jpg|Ghost in the Shell 2 - Innocence, Film (2004) leer.jpg|The Girl Who Leapt Through Time, Film (2006) leer.jpg|A Ghibli Artisan - Kazuo Oga Exhibition, Doku (2007) leer.jpg|Joe Hisaishi in Budokan, OVA (2008) leer.jpg|Summer Wars, Film (2009) Konsolenspiele Ni_No_Kuni.jpg|Ni No Kuni (2010)